


A Nerd To Love And Hold

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [36]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, High School, Modern, Verbal Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: Couples fight, but not all couples make up after a fight.





	A Nerd To Love And Hold

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname

**A Nerd To Love And Hold**

**For** **Me_no_baka**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are both** **13**

*********************

"Hey, nerdy! Get over here!" Jerome called. He was the jock in your middle school.

Eyes wide at your nickname, nerdy, you ran.

"Hey, nerdy! Get back over here!" he called. You didn't slow down, just kept running.

To Hiccup. To Hiccup. You just had to make it to Hiccup. He would stop them, and the jocks wouldn't dare hurt Mr. Popular.

You turned the corner to find the group of popular kids heading home together. They all lived in the rich neighborhood except Hiccup, who lived next door to you. Hiccup got in the popular crowd through his looks.

"Hiccup!" you shouted. "Hiccup! Hic-!" A hand covered your mouth but it was too late.

Hiccup, who heard you calling him, turned his head and shouted, "Hey!" as he marched towards you and Jerome. "Let her go!"

"Why don't you just ditch that nerd already, Hiccup?" one of the popular girls asked him.

He barely even turned his head to look at her. "Because she's my friend. Now, Jerome, let (Y/ N) go."

You were released and shoved into Hiccup. "Thanks, Hic."

"No problem, (N/N)."

"Watch your back, nerdy. One of these days, Hiccup won't be here to save you."

"Watch your back, Jerome. One rumor from me and your football career and your life is over," threatened Hiccup.

Jerome paused to think of something but couldn't, so he just stuck with huffing and walking away angrily.

"Thank you, Hiccup," you thanked again.

"It's no problem, (N/N)," he smiled, kindly, ruffling up the top of your hair.

"Coming, Hiccup?" asked Astrid, the only popular girl who understood why Hiccup stood by you. "You can come, too, (N/N)." She was also considered one of your few friends. She was the popular girl who was friends with everybody.

"Want to?" Hiccup asked you.

"Go where?"

"The mall," answered Astrid.

"No, thanks. I don't have any money," you declined politely.

"I'll pay for you, don't worry," offered Astrid.

"I couldn't let you do that, and, besides, I have to study. I have a math test next week."

"You can study tomorrow. Come on," laughed Hiccup, pulling you by your wrist.

Astrid, whose parents were famous and rich, took y'all in her limousine and bought you a dozen outfits. Only two of which you'd probably ever wear again.

"Astrid, this is the one hundredth outfit you've made me try on," you complained.

"Forty- second," corrected Hiccup. "But who's counting?"

You and Astrid laughed. "Apparently you," she replied. She turned to you. "Come on, last outfit."

She said the same thing for the following four outfits.

"Okay, okay, this is the last outfit I'll make you try on. I promise."

"Fine," you agreed, and went back into the dressing room.

"So, Hiccup, do you really like her?" You heard Astrid ask.

"Maybe."

"Hiccup," she said, plainly.

"Fine! I do like (N/N) but please don't tell her."

"And why not?" You heard the smirk in Astrid's voice. Apparently Hiccup didn't know that changing rooms weren't sound proof.

"Because she received a scholarship for some school in Sweden. I don't want her to give that up just because I told her that I like her."

I decided to come out. "Done."

"That would be perfect for a date!" cheered Astrid. Hiccup blushed but agreed.

"D- Date. I don't think I'm that kind of girl, guys," you stuttered. "And, Hiccup, I like you, too."

"Y- You heard?" he gulped.

You giggled shyly. "The changing rooms aren't soundproof, Hic. Speaking of which, I'm changing out of this."

That was the last clothing store Astrid made you go in. You decided to go to the food court next because you were hungry.

When Astrid went to order food, Hiccup asked, "Want to be my girlfriend?" awkwardly.

"Sure," you blushed.

"Can I kiss you?"

You giggled, "Sure."

The kiss was short but sweet. It wasn't too passionate nor did lack love. Nice and simple.

"Guys, I'm back," Astrid smirked.

Y'all pulled away blushing.

"Hey, Astrid," you greeted.

"You are so cute when you blush!" Astrid stated, pinching your cheek.

"Hey!" you whined.

"It's true," added Hiccup.

"Not helping."

"Wasn't trying to," he joked. You all busted out laughing.

**************

The next few months you always kept close to your heart.

You and Hiccup were boyfriend and girlfriend. Y'all kissed, hugged, and went on dates, and all that other happy fun stuff.

Life, for a simpler term, was perfect. You never wanted it to change.

Sadly, things don't always stay perfect.

**************

**Four months after dating**

**************

"How could you say that?" You yelled.

"Because it's true, (N/N)!" Hiccup yelled back.

"No it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"This is getting nowhere!"

"Agreed!"

"So admit you're wrong," you ordered.

"No, you. I'm not wrong."

"Are so!"

"Really? This again?"

"Nuh uh!"

"Ugh! Fine! Call me when you're ready to admit you're wrong!" shouted Hiccup, who then proceeded to storm out of your house.

With tears streaming down your face, you pack for that boarding school in Sweden.

********************

**5 years later (You're** **18** **)**

************************

After five long years, you stood in your room and stared out your bedroom window. Your visit here would be short. Six months at the most until you found a college to stay at. One preferably far away from the home with terribly sappy memories.

With a sigh, you plopped down on your bed.

"(Y/ N)! One of your friends are here!" your mom called.

"Alright!" You called back. With a huff, you forced yourself downstairs to find Astrid.

"(N/N)!" She cheered and ran to give you a bear hug.

"Hey, Astrid," you barely managed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to visit my best friend, silly!"

"Astrid, it's been five years since we've even spoken. I'm sure we've both changed plenty. I know I have."

"Yeah, but I'm spending the night so we'll have all night to catch up on lost time. Come on!" She pulled you up to your room, somehow able to remember it after five years.

Around seven that evening, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," you started.

"Nah, I invited them. I'll get it."

"Seriously, Astrid? You invited people to my house?"

"Just one, and you'll thank me. Now, stay." She ordered, walking off before giving you a chance to disagree. She returned a minute later with an easily recognizable face.

"What is he doing here?" You spat, barely able to think about him without crying. Seeing him forced tears to glide down your cheeks.

"I'm here to apologize, (N/N)," the person started.

"No! I don't want to hear anything come from you, Hiccup! Get out, now!" you said in between gritted teeth, pointing towards the door.

"He's not leaving until you make up," Astrid stated, grabbing Hiccup's arm to prevent him from leaving.

"Well then I'm outta here." You started to leave but Astrid just quickly shoved you into your nearly empty closet, then proceeded to shove Hiccup in there as well. "Let me out of here!" You demanded, banging on the door that had something blocking it from the other side.

"Not until you make up!" You heard.

"Ugh!" You growled, but pushed yourself as far away from Hiccup as possible. The wall hurt from trying to go through it but it was worth it.

"(N/N), I'm sorry. You we're right, I was wrong, but please-"

"Shut up."

"(N/N)-"

"Don't call me that."

"Fine." Suddenly, you were yanked into his firm arms as his lips pressed themselves onto yours. You tried to push him off, but he was much stronger now than he was as a young teen. He continued his speech with random kisses to keep you quiet.

"Please, (N/N)," kiss, "I'm so sorry," kiss. "It really was," kiss," my fault," kiss. "I didn't mean to hurt you," kiss. "Please forgive me."

You blinked, unable to remember even your name for a few seconds. You eventually shook your head no.

"Need more persuasion?"

You were about to decline, but it was too late. His lips pressed onto yours. Next thing you noticed, your back was against the same wall is was earlier and Hiccup squashed you against the wall and himself. His lips parted from yours for a breath of air and traveled to your neck, where he began his own form of teasing.

Again, you feebly tried to push him away, but he held your arms up above your head until you moaned softly. Once he heard that sweet sound, he knew he won and let his lips twist into a smirk. His arms went to your waist as yours went to his hair.

Once your make out session was over, you banged on the door. "Astrid! We made up-"

"Made out," Hiccup corrected in a whisper, smirking.

"Shut up. Are you gonna let us out of here or what!?" After a few minutes, a small glow of a screen caught your attention. "You have a phone in here!?" you shouted.

"Yeah. Shush, I'm calling Astrid. Astrid... yup... Yeah, it was awesome," he smirked at you, "Yes, we made up." Another pause. "Uh, I dunno. Let me ask," he directed his attention to you. "Are we dating again?" You blushed but nodded as you ducked your head. "Yeah, we are. She even blushed. Now, when are you gonna let us out?" He paused again. "You're where? Seriously, Astrid? Get back over here and let us out!" He scoffed, "No this can't wait until morning! Get over here now!" He then nodded, "You better be. Yeah uh, see you in a few then."

"What happened?"

"Astrid went across the street to Lily's house. She'll be here soon. Until then," he trailed off with a smirk.

"Uh, I don't know," you said, unsure.

"Well I am. Come here, beautiful." He pulled you into his arms and kissed you again. "My own little nerd to love and hold," he teased.

"I'm not that big of a nerd."

"Oh, mi'lady, but you are. Come here." He kissed you again.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
